


Valentine's Love fest

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Paul/Sol/Kenny [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Gifts for two people and possibly some more~





	1. Kenny/Bobbie/Paul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildenettles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/gifts), [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).



BobbiexPaulxKenny

 

Many didnt know that Valentine's day is Paul's favorite holiday. With the air covered in love, excitement, and to honest god above, peace. It's rare for him to show such peace. 

 

However on this day, only on this day, he felt how the moon feels. Everyone’s feelings, it's so intoxicating that Paul needed to express his own emotions.

 

And he knew who to give so much affection to. He sneaked inside of Bobbie's home, already knowing the family wasn't around, probably doing some kind of adult job. Hell if he knew, but what he does know is that Bobbie is humming softly as music played over the silent house. 

 

It always strikes him in his heart at how cute Bobbie is. Silently I approach the singing boy, gently pulling him in a hug. He jumped, harshly bumping our heads, but really I don't care. 

 

No wound will not make me retreat from his gorgeous looks. Bobbie honestly looked gorgeous, with those cupid lips and those dark brown eyes. Gently, I could hear him saying something, but it drowned out, only think of kissing the loving god out of him. 

 

“No sun or moon could outshine someone like you.” 

 

“I assume you did something that I wouldn't like.” 

 

“All the stars would fall just to hear that honey like voice of yours.” Gently nuzzling my face to his shoulder, never to the neck; after last time, I won't make the same mistake. 

 

“What did you do?” 

 

“Kitten, you are the life, the sound, the blooming flowers that cover the trees, every drop of morning dew. You my dear, are a nature's beauty.” 

 

As I whisper each word into his skin, ghosting every inch on him, I could feel how fast his heart was. He's stubborn as hell, but that adds more as to why I like him enough. 

 

Gently kissing his ear as I move my hands to his front pockets. Smiling softly as he continued his chore, but I could see I was infecting him. Faltering his job. Hands gripping hard on the plates, gently pulled him closer to my body. 

 

Softly whispering more words, so softly that I couldn't hear them. However he could hear every word, kissing his clothed shoulder, he put the plate down and turned to me. 

 

Almost like butter, I slide off but came back together once he turned, facing me with embarrassment and flustered. But determined to find what I did wrong. 

 

Smiling deviously, I pulled him into a kiss, so soft that I began kissing other spots. He struggled keeping a straight face, but it wouldn't matter for long. 

 

“I can see the gods graced you with beauty, intelligence, and empathy, all the great achievements you gained and earned with compassion.” 

 

Pulling him in, chest to chest, his breathing was a little off. Bring my hands around his face, I kissed him once more, easing and coaxing every ounce of stress. As we kissed, I soothed and gently rubbed at his waist. That's until I hear a similar sound upstairs. I smirked into the kiss as Bobbie’s bedroom door opens. 

 

Pulling away, kissing his forehead. I called out to our guest. 

 

“If it isn't Kenny McCormick, glad you can join us.” 

 

“Paul Lugo, didn't think you would beat me to the punch.”

 

Bobbie looked at us, his brows bunched together, almost questioning look between us. Before he could ask, tilting my head towards Kenny then moved it over to Bobbie, which Kenny seemed to understand what I was saying. 

 

As he walked over, I removed my hands and myself from Bobbie so Kenny can hug the most gorgeous man to ever walk the earth. Seeing how they moved, its was with grace and comfort. 

 

Bobbie was still confused because after Kenny's kiss he pointedly ask. Which only made it more clear he has no idea what day it was. 

 

“How about you figure it out over dinner~” 

 

Kenny actually looked confused over my statement however before he could say anything, I pulled him into a passionate but soft kiss. When I pulled away, I immediately slipped into my ‘Eclipse’ behavior and smiled deviously. 

 

I know this doesn't paint an innocent picture but I'm a slut for dramatics. Or love sick fools. 

 

Call me a sap, but it only fits. Pulling out my watch, I've repeated looked at it, knowing it won't change, counting the hours to the minute, down to the last second. 

 

“I placed a reservation at the Italian restaurant, you both have one hour four minutes and twenty two seconds until that reservation starts.” I smiled as they gave me a caution look but also shocked at what I've done. 

 

“And Kenny, I brought three outfits for you to choose. And do bring Karen, don't worry I also grabbed Karen three outfits to wear. See you three there~” 

 

I turned right around and walked away, even though I can hear Bobbie saying something, but I wouldn't matter. They need to relax and this would be prefect way. Besides they don't know my full plan. 

 

See you there Kitten and Firecracker.


	2. Kenny/Sol/Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Callgirl, you and I might not be on the same page, however I do ask something from you."
> 
> "Eclipse, you know I dont generally accept deals from villains."
> 
> "I'll help you out on your date with Toolshed, however can you help with mine?"
> 
> "Do you know how to play a guitar?" 
> 
> "I do." 
> 
> "Deal."
> 
> \-------
> 
> "//" Mental conversion

I had the day planned out thoroughly, three sleepless nights and five days questioning myself. But I was determined to show those two how much I cared for them.

 

Even though, I already knew they were heroes at night. And that shouldn't stop me from expressing. Throughout the morning I’ve been unusually sappy and extremely happy, hell Cartman honestly thought something was wrong with me. 

 

Which wouldn't be the first time, even though Wendy and I don't exactly get along, but she has helped me planned everything as I helped her. Hopefully this time Stan might catch a hint. 

 

As I scouted through one part of South Park they never visit, I checked and rechecked seeing everything was correct. Thanks to Wen- I mean Callgirls help, I know they will be sent here. 

 

Sneakily, food was laid out and placed on a specific location. I smiled as I waited for those two beautiful beings. 

  
  


When the day started turning colder and darker, it was only a matter of time before they appear on this rooftop, looking at the gift I made. Warm tea, soup, and heart shaped chocolates. All that states how much I love them. But my favorite was how each heart has a reason why I love them. 

 

Seeing a familiar caped individual walked across the pretty decent sized roof, his gaze fell onto the covered food. 

 

Not before his companion, Vermillion was behind him. He placed his hand on his shoulder, never saying a word, pure silence. But it was clear they were talking mentally, how they followed each others footsteps. How they cautiously looked at the food. 

 

I wouldn't blame them, if I saw food on a rooftop that's left alone, I too would treat it with caution. Eventually they sat down, seeing how the stars shone without the light pollution and a click from my little box the candles flicker on. Spooking them, which I couldn't help but feel devious as they looked everywhere. 

 

But soon enough they looked through the food. I could tell Mysterion said something, but what I wouldn't know. 

 

Whatever answer Mysterion received was good enough, because they began to eat softly. The soft clanking and clicking noise began to fill up the air. When they were finished eating they stood with bellies full, but another click of a button, a little dish rolled over on a little robot. 

 

They of course watched, seeing Vermillion picked up the dish, I could see a little shake in their shoulders. Probably thinking, ‘Jesus we got scared over little chocolate heart shaped cookies?’ 

 

“My love for you is like the sun rising, it incase you in a warm hug.” Mysterion spoke with uncertainty, because he's probably thinking, ‘what the hell am I reading?’

 

Eventually Vermillion spoke with a soft voice, almost too low to hear, but I already knew which one he was reading. “The sun comes out to see your smile everyday.” 

 

“Your eyes are brighter than any priceless jewel.” 

 

It then became a back and forth cookie reading. Hearing them chuckle to themselves, I wish I could record their laughter. It was more beautiful than any music I would hear over my lifetime.

 

“My heart is like a guitar and you are the guitarist, play those sweet melodies.”

 

“The moon will guide you to the person who you need the most.”

 

That seemed to stop them. Though I could tell they were trying to figure it out, but I made the little robot move towards the hidden compartment.

 

Even though it played a perfect distraction, I snuck out of my little hiding spot as I pull my guitar. Climbing up in a specific spot, I gently played out some soft melody as their gaze turn to me, forgetting the little robot. 

 

Playing with nimble fingers, I usher something soothing and romantic by heart as they walked to me. 

 

_ //Hello, mielasis I assume your the one who asked Callgirl to put us here?// _

 

I chuckled softly as the plucked some strings causing a soft note, to mingle itself in its dance. 

 

“I don't know heroes, how about you do me a little favor~ Don't worry, it's nothing life dangerous.” I spoke with what innocences I had and smiled lightly.

 

_ //What's the favor, villain?// _

 

I looked over, seeing their eyes shine brightly as I played the next song. 

 

“It's simple. A dance, you two~”

 

There was confusion on Mysterion's face as Vermillion went ahead and grabbed his hands in theirs. As they danced a soft, gentle, smooth dance, something only two people who are in love can share. I played my few favorite love songs as they lose themselves into the dance and music. 

 

How they melt into each others hold, the feets know how to dodge each other with grace, arms placed in familiar spots, they pulled some gorgeous moves. 

 

As they danced, I could see a certain camera pointing in my direction, I nod my head to it as I picked up a little speed. Quietly yet fluidly stood up, giving a smile, something only daredevils give when the spark was there rushing through their veins. 

 

Playing slowly as I move further from the safe end, knowing they dont see whats happening, I played the last few notes. Stopping and taking a swift bow as they clapped. 

 

But Vermillion knew something was up, his eyes were critically and calculated. 

 

“Enjoy the cookies dears, but like any villain, see ya later heroes!” 

 

Throwing smoke as I jumped off the roof, swinging through the night sky, I know they are watching. When I landed a little roughly, I ran behind a building far from their eyes.

 

Opening my phone, Callgirl sent me the video of what went down the night. Gracefully, I sent something back, only for her eye.

 

I will call this a mission success.


	3. Stan/John McCain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John McCain is another new kid oc, he is a depressed gentle giant who is has two brothers. Cartman and Michael (goth kid).

John McCain/Stan Marsh

 

John McCain hated holidays after his father's death and the abandonment of his horrible mother, he was completely drained of any kind of life. But he can safely say, he has interesting feels for a certain ex goth kid.

 

He tried ignoring his feelings for quite some time now. He was surprised at how his brother Michael, leader of the goths figured his feelings out. Though he disdains conformist with a puff of smoke and a sneer in his tone, but he’s the only person who John can really consider brother compare to Cartman.

 

Even though the other goth kids treat him like he is a conformist after Michael makes it clear, he wasn't anywhere near being a conformist than he was. Not only that but John was treated with suspicion. Which is honestly fine by him, the only thing that could consider him a conformist was his appreciation for weightlifting and swimming. 

 

But that didn't mean his feeling for a certain raven headed person. Michael has referred to him by Stan. But John has heard his name was Stanley, which explains it. 

 

Cartman was his now ‘brother’ even though John was practically a giant compared to him. Hell he was taller than the crippled kid who didnt need a wheelchair. Even though Cartman has watched John from afar, still with anger or resentment towards his mom, he treated John with suspicion. 

 

Stan though was more surprised and compare to Kyle, he looked like depression hit him while his redhead friend ignored its signs. It was clear as day, the unusual baggy eyes, its sad expression in his eyes, and how he talks. 

 

That's how it normally is when dealing with anyone who has depression. Some people ignore the signs or doesn't see them. Eventually though, John was left with Michael who didn't ask question.

 

What he feel for Stan, it will go away eventually. At least that's what he believed until the day of Valentine's day. The fucking 14 of February. A nightmare for poor people but loving holiday for the richest. 

 

He was going through his lockers as everyone was smooching, gift giving, or simply holding hands like a bunch of love sick fools they were. He had hoped to ignore them until the girls, including Wendy who was honestly excited for something. 

 

That should've been hint to John of the upcoming hell he would be facing. He shrugged off every female and male advancements towards him. But when he made it into the males bathroom, he choose right then to curl in one of the bathroom stalls for some kind of peace and quiet. 

 

But he was stupid to not lock the stall to being with. 

 

“Hey, can you hand me some toilet paper, this one ran out.” It was a surprisingly soft voice that spoke through the empty plain restroom. 

  
  


Doing what he was asked, he handed the stall over some toilet paper as he heard the hallway being ungodly loud and somehow making through the solid stained oak door, blocking from peering eyes.

 

When the toilet flushed, the tapping of shoes on tiled floors, running water. All these sounds, it didn't bring him any kind of peace. All of it was too loud, even his own thoughts weren't muffled. Instead it was like a echoey room, hearing it repeat and sometimes merge together creating new sentences, it was too much for him.

 

At least until, someone walked into the bathroom. 

 

“Hey Stan.”

 

“Kyle, whats up?”

 

“Have you seen John McCain?” 

 

“No, why?”

 

“He shrugged off everyone who has asked him to a date. And Cartman thinks he can get him a date.” 

 

That fat fucking shit, John felt anger but it only brought more pain than it was worth. At least that's what he believes is the answer to his unforgiving headache. 

 

“No fucking way.”

 

Stan, that was him, his sweet voice. It was a welcoming sound compared to how loud everything else was. It was deafening. But yet his voice brought clarity. 

 

He did not realizing he was leaning on the dirty, probably stained bathroom stall. The cool stall was also welcoming as everything became too hot to handle. 

 

There was definitely sounds, muffled sound. But when he opened them, he could see blue eyes watching him. It was caring, but he wasn't sure why they care. It didn't click into John's head that it was Stan. Nor how Stan was checking his head or the surprised comic book look as he tried to call John’s attention to him. 

 

John is heavier compared to some of the fourth graders, even though he barely eats much. But he couldn't keep his own bodyweight on the bathroom stall. Even though Stan tried to keep him up as Kyle went to find the nurse. 

 

John felt queasy as he sudden got up and barfed into the toilet, Stan stood by, patting and occasionally rubbing his back while John unleashed his morning breakfast. When the nurse finally showed up, she already said something to them while they waited for him. 

 

When he didn't have anything that needed to reappear, he shrugged off Stan's arm as he flushed and washed his mouth out. When both the nurse and John disappeared from their view, Stan immediately began puking in the trash can, quickly realizing his feelings.


	4. Clyde/New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its baseball season for the kids in South Park, only two kid are excited for it. One wants something while the other wants something different.

ClydexNewkid

  
  
  


It was baseball season once again everyone is in their uniforms. Of course Clyde and I were rating asses from squares to plump. So far, Craig has the most flattest ass ever, Clyde made the dumbest decision to ever bet on Craig's ass. 

 

I'm now twenty dollars richer than I originally was, but I knew where to put my money at. Smiling as he continued his ‘mission', I sneakily put his twenty back in his waist line while Kenny was struggling not laughing too loudly to catch attention. 

 

Really the last thing I need was to explain PC Principal why I wanted Clyde to kiss my lips for twenty dollars. 

 

Turning my eyes away from his cutest baby face, I watched how ungodly bright the sky was. The wind ripping through everyones hair, making it move in ways that reminds me how human they are. No matter how dickish they were to each other. 

 

“Alright Douchebag, your up.” 

 

Sighing, I lifted myself from the cover to the bright lighted sky. Putting myself in the batting ring, I could feel someone's gaze was towards me. Smiling, I watched as Craig threw the ball at impressive speeds. But that didn't matter as I gave a solid ‘twack’ like noise, snapping the bat, destroying the ball, and making a homerun without threat of them catching. 

 

I took my time as they got a new bat and ball. PC Principal was amazed at my skill, but really he didn't know I purposely was showing off to someone I knew and cared for deeply.

 

Besides I could see that little baby face, giving this comical shocked, wide eyed, opened mouthed look. He hasn't seen anything yet. But let him assume he saw everything there is to me.


End file.
